


bad cop

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Kidnapping, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Streettale, Underfell, just... throw me in hell geez, normally i don't dig underfell interpreted like this but it struck my fancy, power imbalance/power abuse, uncomfortable scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sans is in deep shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> (read the tags! i don't want anyone getting upset)
> 
> woah, look who fell deep into the sin bin... this is based off of askellie's fantasies list. (#3, i think). i had some fun writing this but i wrote pretty fast, so there's probably some typos/bad grammar here and there. don't be afraid to correct me B)

There was a faint itch of rope on Sans's arms as he woke up, groggily blinking and looking at the darkness behind his lids. Except those weren't his lids, his eyes were open, right? Sans shifted uncomfortably, realizing that he was laying on his side with his hands bound behind his back, pressing against his spine. He felt oddly numb, but somehow his bones had a deep ache in them, like he had been beaten to a pulp. He began to panic at his sudden loss of sight, glancing around in the inky blackness until he realized he could feel... cloth. Over his eyes. 

His body felt incredibly heavy and slow, like there were rocks tying him down, and all he could do is try to comprehend why he felt some sort of cushy surface beneath him and pressed on his cheek, or maybe why his hands were tightly tethered behind him like he was some dog. He tried to work up the strength to fully lift up his head, but only succeeded in bringing it a few inches off where it was previously resting and then back down, dislodging the blindfold slightly. Now a thin slit of hazy light was shining through the bottom of his blindfold. 

Suddenly his blurry mind seemed to wake up a little, because with a jolt (or maybe just a pathetic wiggle), he remembered highlights from yesterday's incident- from being bent over the hard metal hood of the car from the stinging bruise to his cheek. Sans began to stir in worry as he suspected what had happened, his slow breathing not providing enough air for him as he felt like he was going to hyperventilate. Shit, shit, shit. 

Just as he began to panic more and try to struggle off of what he suspected was a car seat, the noise of a door opening made him freeze. There was a slightly musical humming coming from somewhere, so very faint he thought he was hallucinating, but once large hands grabbed his body, Sans knew exactly who it was. He froze in fear and squeezed his eyes shut, even though the cop wouldn't be able to see his sockets anyways. Hands and phalanges touched him gently, suspiciously gentle, but all Sans did in protest was tense up so tightly he could've been mistaken for a brick as the other monster held him in his arms. He was still humming.

It was only a second until plastic shifted under his body as the hands let him down carefully, although it seemed uncharacteristic from what he could remember of the skeleton previously. Something palmed his spine roughly, the fabric of his shirt hiking up, and Sans flinched back as much as his sluggish body would allow him. Oddly, he felt like a doll kept by a small child-- occasionally delicate, but mostly rough and touched often and dragged wherever the child pleased. Before he registered what had happened, the blindfold was off his face, making him squeeze his eyes shut at the sudden bombardment of light. 

With a tiny groan of pain, he raised his eyes to the officer, whose neat navy-blue uniform blocked out most of the brightness that slowly faded back to normal. He could see something dark-- a trunk, he realized-- framing his vision. The officer, who glared down at him with a somewhat smug smirk, twisted his spine sharply beneath his hands, making Sans squeak out in pain at the strange sensation. The officer, Papyrus, as his gleaming badge informed, seemed to take pleasure in the way Sans's breath wheezed in and out in fear. 

A monstrous smile seemed to spread across the officer's face at the expression of utter terror on Sans's own face, phalanges pressing into the bone on his femur, reaching under his black shorts. Some animalistic instinct to run away ignited in him as the officer moved closer yet again, like he wanted to torture him, like he wanted him to panic. He was going to die, he didn't want to die, no, no, not like this- 

"w-wait-" he cried out, and the officer seemed to stop, but Sans was already trying to weakly wriggle out of the grip the officer had put on his arm, thumb lodged between his radius and ulna. It tightened and Sans tried to escape again with a pitiful wrench of his left arm, sobbing in terror. His vision was blurred slightly from his tears.

"do-don't!" Sans said as loudly as his dry, croaky voice would allow, cringing back farther into the cramped trunk. The officer murmured twisted, soothing promises of safety at him, but it did nothing to comfort him as he was pulled halfway out of the trunk, a large hand pulling the waistband of his shorts down and exposing his pelvis. His femurs pressed tightly together, but the officer rutted against him, the harsh fabric of his pants and belt buckle dragging with friction over his pelvic bone. Sans's own body rocked against the bed of the trunk due to the officer's force, but he couldn't run away because he felt so weak.

"If you behave, I won't hurt you," the voice said, with a hint of malice and threat, and Sans could see one of the hands rooted on either side of his body moving back towards his limp arm to keep him down.

Sans tried to calm himself down, figuring just spreading his legs would make the officer show him some mercy, if he even knew what it was. With something that seemed like hesitation the officer stopped, and Sans was expecting the same treatment as yesterday, but then Sans found himself suddenly tipped back into the trunk, his jacket being torn off and thrown somewhere and his shirt being back up to his sternum again. 

His chest moved up and down rapidly at the sudden transition and he instinctively tensed, but it did not prepare him for the thick, long stick that suddenly slid through his pelvic inlet. Sans cried out in discomfort, trying to look down as something kept scraping inside of his small ribcage, but found himself crying out in overwhelming panic and pain instead of trying to pull it out. It was very thick and uncomfortable, and he glanced up to see the officer watching him with something that seemed like sadistic satisfaction.

Yet again the hands stroked and touched his ribs and spine softly, but then suddenly switched and pressed down, beginning to tie something down. It tickled his vertebrae but soon turned into a somewhat pinching pain as some sort of twine held down the nightstick in his body. As Sans tried to move to dislodge it, it continuously rubbed against his pubic mound, making him let out a tiny moan, unheard by the officer. His body seemed unable to cooperate, so he stopped struggling due to his increasing exhaustion and to save himself the embarrassment, just letting himself give in as he watched the monster out of the corner of his eye. There was some sort of rope in his hands, and it was quickly knotted around his hands and feet, drawing them together at his back and making it nearly impossible to move. They were threaded between his bones, and it crossed the small skeleton's mind that he would have to literally pull himself apart to get out of these binds by himself.

Sans just squeezed his eyes shut again, hoping all of this was just a bad dream and he'd wake up in an alleyway again, probably just drunk off his ass and leaving his favorite bar, Chillby's. He tried over and over to comfort himself with this thought in his hazy mind as "Papyrus" used an extra length of rope to gag him, before leaning in close to give him an expression full of power and maybe even bloodthirst.

"Have fun." he said in a low, menacing voice, before backing up and shutting the trunk with an ominous click, leaving Sans to try and stifle a sob in the darkness.


End file.
